Guardian Badass
by Howy1305
Summary: Rose continued to train after leaving the academy with Lissa. Rose has killed countless strigoi to protect her. After being forced back to the academy will she be able to keep Lissa safe from those enemies around them.
1. Chapter 1

Staring out into the darkness I was, alerted by high emotions coming from Lissa. I knew before she started screaming that this was the same nightmare about the crash. I quickly scurried away from my position in front of the window where I had been scanning the area outside and moved towards the bed before she started screaming. I saw flashes of blood and debrea flashing through her mind and she was tossing and turning like anything with sweat pooring down her face.

"Lissa wake up!" I murmured while shaking awake. She awoke suddenly and started crying into my shoulder, while I held her. This was a normal event for us since leaving the academy. After her sobs deceased I got a good look at her face. Her skin was way too white and there were bags under her eyes.

"When was our last feeding?" I asked, astonished how bad she was looking. Lissa looked down guiltily, "a few days, but I thought I could handle the blood loss" she said almost whispering.

"Screw that!" I said before tossing my hair back. She sighed, as she turned to face me. She always hated this part since it caused my pain. She looked straight into my eyes and I felt the compulsion building up inside her.

"You will feel a mild pain from this, you will not enjoy this bite."

I felt myself nod, Lissa brought her face towards my neck and bit into the vein. I gasped at the pain that was shooting through my body. I was never ready for it but I always asked lissa to do this to make sure that I was still alert for the rest of the night for attacks. If I was high on drugs I could easily allow a strigoi to walk in.

Lissa was done in a few minutes, I felt weaker but I knew Lissa was better since her skin had returned to its normal skin tone, which was still fairly pail. She stood up and started walking out of the room calling behind her shoulder, "I'll go make you some hot chocolate."

I sat back on the bed staring at the ceiling, the pain was still there only it was dulling, but I knew from experience that it wouldn't be gone for a few hours. I slowly moved my self off the bed and sat again at the window. I had only left for 5 minutes but I saw the extra shadows and figures surrounding the area. I knew that they could see me since I felt something hit the side of my neck with force. Luckily for me it didn't hit the bitten side. I used my hand to pull away the object and soon realised that it was a dart. I felt my vision clouding so I stood up quickly and hurried downstairs having enough sense to collect the emergency bag from next to the door and our coats.

I hurried downstairs often tripping over my own feet, I could feel the pull towards sleep getting stronger so I had to push myself to keep awake. I saw Lissa in the kitchen and one look at me and she knew something was wrong. Just like we practised she grabbed the keys off the hook where our housemate, James always left it and helped me out of the house onto the foot path. James left his car a few blocks away so not to get fines. Right now I would have done anything for the car to be just outside the house. Lissa had to drag me down the path since I was so close to falling asleep that if I blinked I would have fallen asleep. I knew she was in danger so I pushed my body to its limit to keep running.

We were literally a few meters from the car when a guardian stepped in our way. The need to protect Lissa gave me an extra boost and I stood in front of her in a defensive position. I saw the guardians closing in around us, "Don't touch her" my voice came out as a low growl which made the guardians around us uneasy, I was sort of glad I had that kind of effect, but then I drew my attention towards the guardian in front of us. He looked surprised and I had a feeling he was the one who shot the dart at me which made me even more angry.

He stepped forward with his hands trying to show he meant no harm, but that step was far too close. I leapt out with a kick which hit him straight in the chest and sent him back a few paces. Unfortunately it also caused me to collapse from the effort, I was a whisker away from passing out but I made myself stand. I needed to protect Lissa, I was about to attack again when Lissa used the connection to tell me to stop. I looked at the guardian in front of me straight in the eyes. "Do you promise to protect her?" I asked him, I needed to make sure, they were guardians but there was no way to know they meant no harm. The guardian nodded and I took this as a sign I could finally accept unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to a headache and the feeling of being pulled against the back of a seat. I realised I was in a plane and I knew exactly where we were going, the Vladimir Academy. Before I could brood on the subject any longer I felt the nausea within my stomach. I quickly scanned the area I saw Lissa in the 3rd row next to the guardian who stopped us getting away.

The guy sitting next to me still hadn't realised I was awake so I jumped over his seat after undoing the seat belt he was just reacting to the situation when I was already running down the aisle towards one of the bathrooms. I was hoping I had quiet enough to sneak up on. It wouldn't be hard with the sound of the aeroplane. I quickly pushed open the door surprising the strigoi and broke its neck stunning it. The strigoi fell out the door where I promptly put my stake through its heart.

I stood up and glared at the guardians who were looking at me with shock clear on their faces. I didn't have time for this.

"Did you even scout out the plane before bringing Lissa on the plane or did you just assume it was clean! It had plenty of time to get on while you were away and you didn't even bother to check!"

They were still looking at me dumbstruck but now there was also guilt. I held my head up and walked back to my seat not bothering with the guardians anymore. They felt incompetent to my mind. A while after this the guardian who seemed to be in charge walked over and took the seat next to mine. He was the same one who I had attacked. "Hi, I'm Dimitri Belikov."

I just sat there looking out the window ignoring him. "Would you be able to tell me where you learnt that?" I still ignore him, I could sense his agitation now, although he tried hard to conceal it. "It was very brave of you to attack that strigoi" he stated, "stupid, but brave why didn't you tell us guardians?"

I turned this time to look at him, and I suddenly noticed how hot he was. With dark brown eyes and long hair with his faint Russian accent was very sexy. However I did not let this get in the way of glaring at him with all the arrogance I could muster. "Because I am Lissa's guardian" and turned away from him again.

We soon landed inside the academy's walls and were escorted towards the Kirova's office. I moved behind Lissa in a basic guardian formation watching for danger. Even if we were within the wards, I knew there were other evils that were out for Lissa. I even eyed the guardians warily, making sure that we were actually going towards Kirova, not a dungeon or a trap. I saw Dimitri a little behind me so I dropped back so I was in pace with him.

"Hey comrade, you taking us to the head bitch?" I asked him.

"Headmistress Kirova you mean" he stated not looking at me.

"Yeah, yeah she is still a -" I was cut off by being walked through the canteen. All conversation stopped as we walked through. I slid my mask back on and walked straight behind Lissa, trying to look as arrogant as possible. Luckily we were out of there quick enough, but we were also at Kirova's office quicker than I would have liked.

Even before Lissa and I had taken a seat she was giving us a lecture on responsibility and safety. I wasn't interested so I started wondering off on different topics such as how to make her shut up. I had thought of 52 ways to kill/mute her before my attention was caught.

"And you miss Hathaway have violated the most sanctured law of our people, to protect a moroi" she stated. I could not believe what I was hearing.

"I did protect her, she is still alive isn't she?"

"That's not the point. The point is you took her away from a warded area, and put her in danger of being killed."

"But she wasn't safe here!"

"I'm sorry if I'm wrong, but how is taking her away from here any safer!?"

I bit my lip, there was no way I could retaliate to that, unless we gave away our secret.

"I thought so, now you will be expelled today, Vasilisa will have to stay as she is moroi but we have no problems to expelling you."

"NO! You can't do that, she's my guardian!" Argued Lissa who was very close to tears. We had never been separated and I had to keep her safe.

"Yes we know that your parents asked for her to be your guardian, but it is out of the question"

"She took down a strigoi on the plane." I had forgotten that Dimitri was still there.

"What!?" Shouted Kirova.

"Rose, woke up and took down a strigoi that had been hiding on the plane before any of us guardians had moved" Dimitri looked kind of guilty and I wouldn't have been surprised because of the beating I had given him about protecting Lissa.

"Is this true?" Kirova asked Lissa and me.

"It is headmistress, Rose has protected me from strigoi ever since we left." Lissa said. I could feel her hope building, that we might be able to persuade her to change her mind.

"Do you have any proof?" Asked Kirova.

"Check with my previous mentor, Guardian Green, he has been counting my strigoi kills for the last 2 years."

"Could I ask how many?"

"I'd rather you didn't know"

"Can you show me the back of your neck"

"It's really not -"

"Rose, show them" Lissa said through the bond, I looked at her and she nodded so I turned and lifted my hair. I heard her gasp. Strigoi were often attacking Lissamsince they knew she had gotten out of the academy. No matter how many times we moved they always seemed to find us. I had gotten in touch with a trainer and he'd taught me everything I now know as well as kept my strigoi killing records.

I turned to look at Kirova again, she looked a little nervous now and I couldn't blame her.

"Well, we won't expel you for now but you are going to be under house arrest until further notice. You can come back after classes so you can further hear the conditions of your stay as well as hear what guardian Green has told us. Guardian Belikov and guardian alberta will take you both to your next classes."

With this she excused us and sent us off to class. Lissa had a different schedule so we had to part ways.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" I asked her. She knew that if she didn't think she could handle it I would go with her whatever the cost.

"I'll be fine, there is nothing I'm afraid of" she said almost confidently. I took sneak peek at her thoughts and saw that she was telling the truth. I felt Dimitri's eyes on me the whole time we were having our conversation. We walked our separate ways towards class.

_i hope you are enjoying this fanfiction. Please review and send ideas._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_hope you enjoy this chapter :) I enjoy writing this. Please review and thanks to Rosieposie2000 for being so supportive! _

A similar reaction to me walking through the canteen happened as I arrived at class. I could feel the stares and knew I needed to make an impression before they were able to judge me.

"Where are your manners boys, don't you know it's not polite to undress people infront of them?" I got a few chuckles from this comment as well as a mutter from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Dimitri shaking his head and walking away in obvious disapproval.

"It's always a good time to think about you naked rose" said Mason from the back of the room. A good deal more snickers occurred from the boys.

"I have a feeling that you missed me Mase" I hinted seductively, I had missed mason he was like a brother I never had, and I had often wondered how he was going. Obviously he hadn't changed in the 2 years I had left. I could see Eddie trying not to laugh, while a guardian was having a stern conversation. Eddie nodded and raised his voice to be heard over the noise.

"Hey! Lets not get carried away! We will be working on basic combat moves, and sparring" shouted Eddie. "Please split yourselves up into pairs, Rose since you have just arrived you can be my partner."

I watched Eddie walk over, I knew he was on of the best fighters of the year. "Hey rose, how've you been," murmured Eddie with a grin plastered on his face. I pulled him into a hug before saying,

"Not as bad as you'll be by the end of this lesson" he laughed at this.

"We'll see about that"

Both Eddie and I got into defensive positions, Eddie hadn't realised I had moved until I had pinned him to the floor. He was surprised and I couldn't blame him, it had been a long time since I had last seen him. He picked himself off the floor and again was back in position. This time I let him attack. I blocked most of his movements but he landed a good right hook on the side of my cheek. He started apologising, but I used his distraction to Kim out his feet and pin his arms to his sides.

"Not bad Hathaway" he said as I let him up. He would have a few nasty bruises tomorrow, but nothing that would hurt too much. "Everyone we will play a game of around the world. Rose and Mason, please start the game off." I remembered this from before I ran away. Two people fought until one pinned to the mat or 'staked'. The winner of the fight would then fight the next person in line and the winner of that match would compete against the next and so forth.

I took my position on the other side of the mat, opposite from Mason. "Gonna back down Hathaway?" Mason teased.

"Not in your life" I replied as I pounced and attacked.

When the session finished i walked out confidently while a line of injured guys limped or shuffled out of the gym behind me. I wondered what it must have looked like to others as we walked out. A bunch of ripped boys stumbling away while a girl half there size striding away, completely unharmed. However, my next class was with Stan the most annoying dick ever.

"Well this should be fun" she muttered as she walked to Stan's classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Stan walked into the classroom and laid eyes on me, I knew I was going to go through a beating. Well, that's what he thought.

"Miss Hathaway, I am so glad you could join us today. Please come and enlighten us on your experiences in the field." Said Stan, with an evil smirk. Stan had always an ass to me. A personalities clashed and we were always trying to rev each other up. I stood up without complaint and stood in front of the class with my head up. I saw in the back of the class were a few guardians, some including Dimitri had seen me fight on the plane. "Now miss Hathaway please enlighten us on your techniques."

I was confused, "my techniques...?"

"Yes, tell us did you use any techniques to scan the area?"

"I -"

"Of course you didn't because we learnt that while you were on 'vacation'" said Stan, looking triumphant.

"Well if you hadn't cut me off I would have told you I use the peripheral scan whenever I leave the house after nightfall." There was some muttering around the classroom, obviously they hadn't heard of that scanning technique, which made me glad i had had my mentor during those 2 years. Stan was a little stunned with my response, but tried to hide this behind another snark comment.

"Well it was obviously not efficient if the guardians were able to sneak up on you."

I didn't reply to this since, I didn't want them to know about Lissa, however it did mean that Stan's ego inflated. "I bet you were asleep through the whole escapade, don't you know the first rule about one-on-one guarding?" He was getting really annoying now, so I let my temper get the better of me.

"Of course I didn't, I watched the grounds all night and never let her out of my sight!" It was true. We had managed to find a high school close enough to our residence that it was a quick walk, and had 'persuaded' the teachers to let me go for only half the day so I would spend the morning sleeping and the night watching over Lissa.

"Well then, since you know so much about guarding a moroi, tell me the best way to protect a moroi from a strigoi attack?"

"Keep yourself infront of them at all times and take down the strigoi quickly and easily"

"Have you had any experience with this?"

I stopped myself from responding. If I told him, then it could effect Lissa and my standing with my classmates. I didn't want any attention drawn to us.

" Well?" Stan said impatiently, obviously believing that I had never encounter a strigoi.

"...yes" I said slowly. There were mixed reactions from my classmates, and some of the guardians that had seen me fight shifted uncomfortably remembering the lecture I gave them.

"How many?"

I hesitated only a moment before replying, "68." Most people gasped in horror or fascination, others looked scared. This number of strigoi was unheard of, but being the best friend of someone who's the last of there line comes with some catches. A lot more people want Lissa dead.

Stan looked flustered and allowed me to return to my seat, looking at me with a mixture of shock and awe. I was pleased with the reaction I caused.

For the rest of the lesson people kept turning around to look at me and whispering to there friends while taking sneak peeks at me, it was quite annoying but it gave me something to listen to rather than Stan's ranting. After classes I quickly found Lissa making sure that she was safe and unharmed. I had been checking on her all day but seeing her in person made me feel a lot better. Dimitri escorted us to Kirova's office where we probably in for another lecture or something equally boring. I was wondering the likely hood of catching Dimitri off-guard and making a run for my dorm when we entered her office. I sighed and sit down, ready for anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_sorry if it has been a while, I hope u enjoy and tell me if you want this story to continue :D _

"Good afternoon girls" Kirova began, "I have contacted Guardian Green who had given us the number of strigoi you killed during your time away." Kirova said looking at me. "He has also asked us to give you a personal mentor while you stay here, as he believes you have still much to learn." I nodded, that sounded like something he would say, I was glad they were allowing me to stay at the academy. "However, it doesn't seem you need any more training at this school, so the academy is fast tracking your course so you may become a guardian immediately."

I was shocked. They couldn't do that, I had to protect Lissa, there was no way I was leaving her. "I'm sorry headmistress, but I have to stay. I can't leave Lissa."

"You don't have any choice in the matter miss Hathaway"

I could feel Lissa's growing stress which caused me get worked up more and let my temper get the better of me.

"No! I'm not leaving Lissa. You can not make me!" I shouted as I jumped out of my seat.

"Miss Hathaway please sit -"

"They have a bond" I turned around to see Dimitri looking at Kirova with a look of determination. I couldn't believe he had interrupted her. Kirova went into shock for the second time today.

"That's impossible, that hasn't for hundreds of years."

" I've been watching them all day and, you know what the princess is thinking, don't you rose"

I nodded, I realised why he had watching us so closely. Not just to make sure we don't run away, but because he had noticed the effects of the bond.

Dimitri spoke again, "you can't separate them when they have such an amazing gift."

"But who will be her mentor? You?"

Dimitri hesitated only for a second before accepting. Kirova seemed to deep in thought, that she forgot to give us any punishment for leaving, and I wasn't staying around long enough for her to remember.

I escorted Lissa to her room making sure that she was secure in her room before leaving, making a mental note to see if I could move into her room. As soon as I got to my bed I fell asleep. I woke up to banging on my door. Groaning I got out of bed and opened the door. I had slept for much longer than I usually did, so I felt like I had over slept. Dimitri was outside my door, looking impatient. I glared at him, I had never been a morning person.

"What?"

"We have training"

I had completely forgotten, groaning again I closed the door and got dressed. 10 minutes later I was out the door and walking to the gym to find Dimitri. When I got there I saw him spread on the floor reading a book. I again realised how hot he was. I blushed slightly and started stretching.


End file.
